


The Twisted World of Ren Amamiya

by Filthmonger



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Absurd, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Play, Anal Sex, Breeding, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Experimental Style, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Impregnation Kink, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Massage, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Nipple Play, No Really This Gets Weird, Other, Power Play, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Spoilers, Tentacles, Transformation, Weirdness, excessive cum, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Too much time with a certain Shadow has changed Ren. So, he decided to change everything around him, starting with his wonderful teammates. They don't mind, of course; they don't even know its happening.Warning: Game spoilers and overall weirdness. This one was pretty experimental and way outside my usual wheelhouse. Contains subtle mind control, various transformations, hyper cock/arse/breasts, and other exaggerated acts.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru/Sakura Futaba/Takamaki Ann, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru/Takamaki Ann, Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Ren hissed. “Hey, careful! You don’t need to be so rough.”

“Sorry, sorry…” Futaba pushed her ginger fringe out of her face and slowed her rhythm. “I’m still not used to handling this thing yet.”

With a contented hum, Ren leant back against the wall, hands behind his head as he relaxed. Sunlight streamed through the windows beside him, lighting up the cosy attic and blanketing him with soft warmth. Even the thrum of life in the city seemed quieter; a lazy day for walks through town or dates in a park. But, reclusive as he was, Ren figured the best way to spend it was inside, away from prying eyes, with one of his dear friends.

A dear friend who happened to be naked and stroking his cock.

Futaba shifted on his lap, her pale skin turned a blinding white by the sun, pushing herself onto the very edge of his knees. Long, orange hair draped around her as she pumped her hands along his shaft. Both hands. Well, Ren could hardly blame her; some of the adjustments he and his new friend made needed a little accommodation.

Mara loomed behind him: a writhing black shadow staining the wall despite the bright day. Since the deal they’d made in that jail cell, the two of them were inseparable. Literally. Sometimes Ren wondered if there was any difference between them at this point, not that he cared either way. Power had its perks. Thick black tendrils wormed over the bed, brushing along Futaba’s shadow as if to caress her. Squeeze and stroke and grope her. If she felt it, she didn’t react. She just kept idly jerking Ren’s massive cock, running her thumbs around the tip as it twitched in her hands.

“How do you walk around with this thing shoved in your pants?” Futaba asked, pushing her rounded glass back onto her cute nose.

Ren laughed. “Have you seen me wear clothes lately?”

“Oh, that’s true. Guess I just never noticed,” She shrugged.

He really didn’t remember the last time he’d worn anything. Why would he need to? Ren had everything he needed ready and waiting. And a whole lot more at his fingertips. Or tentacle-tips, depending on what it was he wanted. He ran his hands up Futaba’s legs, tracing over flawlessly smooth skin up to her arse and giving the plump cheeks a firm squeeze. Plump being an understatement; her massive arse barely fit on his lap, and only just looked like it even belonged on Futaba at all.

Mostly because it didn’t.

Ren’s hands continued upward, over her original tiny waist, and up to the pair of ample tits squished between Futaba’s elbows. She shuddered at his touch, her hips wriggling like he’d just tickled her. Massive and impossibly perky, her breasts practically begged him to grope them. To sink his fingers into their soft, warm flesh and tease her large pink nipples. Sometimes Ren forgot she’d been a tiny little beanpole when he first met her. But things tended to change quickly around him, especially with some help from his Shadow.

It’d started small; making people okay with him doing things to them. Casual blowjobs from his friends, a lack of nudity taboo, a few fun orgies… But the more Ren messed with their minds, the more he realised just how powerful he could be. The more they stopped being his friends and became his toys. And they saw themselves how he saw them. Their cognitions changed.

Yaldabaoth had tried to erase the Phantom Thieves from Tokyo through the collective unconscious. What was to stop Ren from changing a few… self-perceptions?

Speaking of, Ren asked himself, was ten inches really enough for him? He groaned, grinding his hips up into Futaba’s gentle rhythm, and gave his Shadow a knowing look. Mara rumbled in agreement. With a broad grin, Ren sat back and watched, feeling the whole world twist. Futaba stopped for a moment, her eyes flashing hawkish yellow. A pulse rippled through Ren’s cock, almost like an orgasm, and his shaft pushed up another inch. A bead of pre-cum oozed out of the twitching red tip, Futaba’s fingers struggling to wrap around the new girth.

And, like nothing had changed, Futaba returned to her stroking, her fingers sticky with Ren’s pre.

Ren exhaled slowly, a low purr in his throat. Fuck, he loved doing that. His eyes trailed over Futaba as she fidgeted, all her exaggerated curves jiggling wonderfully. Tits as big as her head bounced with every small movement. Thighs, once stick-thin, now like thick pillows. And an arse almost wider than her new hips.

“Shortstack,” He said aloud.

“Huh?” Futaba cocked her head. “What, like, those goblin pics on your phone?”

“How did you-? Nevermind. I was just thinking about how to describe you.”

She looked over her shoulder at her arse, frowning slightly. “A-am I really that big? I mean, just think about Makoto! And Haru! They’re big. I-I’m just… compact.”

Ren leant over, taking Futaba’s chin in his hand, and kissing her on the lips. She squeaked at first, before melting against him as her stroking quickened. He broke apart and admired the red tint to her cheeks. “You’re perfect.”

Her blush deepened, and she looked away before he brought her back to stare into his yellow eyes.

“A perfect cocksleeve,” He growled.

“Well, yeah,” She blinked, looking at him as if he’d just said the sky was blue, “What else would I be good for?”

The café bell tingled, and a door slammed shut.

“Hey, Ren!” Ann called. “Are you in?”

“Upstairs,” He shouted back, his grin growing. The more, the merrier.

Futaba adjusted herself, squeezing his cock between pillow-soft thighs and grinding them along him. Was that a hint of jealousy Ren spied? He chuckled and ruffled her hair, a cute whine of protest only making him laugh louder. She pouted up at him, pushing her glasses back in place.

A trio of footsteps worked their unsteady way up the narrow staircase. A touch of grumbling and Haru’s shy laugh floated up before Ann’s blonde ponytails popped into view.

“Sorry we’re late,” She sighed, “We had some trouble with the trains today.”

“I’m surprised you three can even fit in a train, “Futaba snickered.

“It is a tight squeeze…” Haru admitted, shuffling into the attic. She looked at Futaba grinding herself against Ren’s massive cock and, for a moment, her brow furrowed. She shook her head of fluffy pink hair and went back to smiling.

“Ugh, yeah,” Ann grumbled, cupping her chest. “These things really don’t make it easy.”

That was entirely Ren’s fault. Well, Mara’s, technically. But could he really be blamed for looking at Ann’s impressive natural bust and thinking that maybe one extra cup-size couldn’t hurt? Which became another, and another, until they were bigger than her head. And then a few more for good measure. Now Ann’s massive tits were each almost as wide as her shoulders, so enormously big that the only tops she could stuff them into were loose bikinis. Which did absolutely nothing to stop her from jiggling with every step. Swaying heavily with every cock of her hips.

Ren felt a little bad, almost seeing her as nothing but a pair of big tits. So he gave her an arse to match. What? He had a type, and that type was curvaceous broodmare. It wasn’t like he was singling her out, or anything.

Makoto pushed her way past the others, arms folded under her equally enhanced chest. Somehow she’d found a jacket to squeeze into, though the amount of cleavage spilling out threatened to send those buttons flying at any moment. “The staring wasn’t helping.”

“Not to blame you, or anything, but those booty shorts were not a smart choice,” Ann said, pointing down at the offending denim. “They’re practically a g-string at this point!”

Makoto flushed red, looking back at her enormous backside. “Y-you bought me them!”

“Uh, yeah? Because Ren asked me to. You look great in them, but no guy with a pulse would be able to look away.”

She bounced her buttocks on the palms of her hands, the pale flesh faintly shaking. Ren purred in approval; watching that vacuum-sealed booty shake in front of him for almost a whole year might’ve influenced him a little. A fighter’s firm behind ballooned into an obscene bubble-butt, one you could bounce a coin off. Ren had tried it.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Haru chirped, “I kind of enjoyed the staring, actually!”

With her no longer able to fit in her fluffy sweaters, Haru had everything on display. Ren hadn’t tried to make her the most balanced of the three, but somehow her plush, marshmallow body suited the enormous tits and plump, jiggly arse more. Just a touch – well, okay, a full-on dousing – of extra thickness to turn her from a gentle hourglass to a full-on hypersexual goddess. Like the others, she stuffed herself into a cute bikini top and squeezed into a pair of shorts, but Haru’s clothes dug into her skin, creating tempting peaks and valleys. Add on her love-handles, and she was the perfect toy to grab and squeeze and knead into a mewling mess of cocklust.

“I never said I didn’t…” Makoto mumbled.

“Oh, we know you liked it,” Ann sidled up close, wrapping an arm around Makoto’s waist. Their gigantic busts squished together, Ann’s threatening to pop free from her tiny top. “You could barely keep your hands off yourself! Or Haru, for that matter.”

Haru giggled behind her hand, inadvertently squishing her head-sized tits. “I know you like butts a lot, but you were really going at it today.”

“I can’t blame her. Every time I see you walking around like that I just want to give everything a squeeze,” Ann purred, her hand slipping down and sinking into Makoto’s titanic rump. “I was this close to doing something super naughty in public…”

“Oh? You too, huh?” Haru sashayed over, cupping Ann’s breasts and kneading what she could fit on her palm. “I was too busy staring at these to notice.”

Makoto rolled her eyes. “Neither of you were just staring. You had your hands all over the place. And me.”

“Oh, you loved it,” Ann teased.

“Sluts…” Futaba sang, dragging the word out. She lapped a few sticky strands of pre-cum from her fingers and worked the slick digits over Ren’s tip.

“Well, yeah,” Ann said, “We are Ren’s personal toys.”

Haru giggled. “Big, jiggly suck-sluts!”

“It doesn’t sound very ‘personal’ if you’re doing it in public,” Ren said, grinning like a madman. Not that he minded in the slightest. Mara whispered in his mind, and Ren agreed; as long as they remembered who they belonged to, the girls could do whatever they wanted. He wasn’t a slave-driver, after all.

“I can’t help it! I just feel so… hot all the time.” Haru licked up Makoto’s neck, making the voluptuous brunette shiver. “I just want to bury my head into your chest and hear you make those noises.”

“You mean these ones?” Ann smacked Makoto’s arse, and she squealed. “Ooh, that was fun!”

“Mhmm. You’re not bad either, Ann.” Haru pulled away the useless fabric covering Ann’s nipples, rolling them between thumb and forefinger. The blonde shuddered, sinking further into the other two. “I bet all those guys would’ve loved seeing you pant and moan.”

“Not as much as I love seeing you two.” Ann’s hand slipped into Haru’s shorts, eliciting a soft gasp. “I just wanted to get down on my knees and eat you out in front of everyone!”

Makoto whimpered, her thickened thighs grinding together. “You two always make it worse. Swaying your hips like that, squishing against everything…”

“We can’t leave these three alone, can we?” Futaba snorted.

“Like you’re much better, Little Miss ‘Fuck Me on Stream,’” Ren said.

“Okay, that was your idea. And we only had a dozen viewers!” She pouted, “Those girls would get down and dirty in a shopping mall.”

“You would too if I asked.”

“That’s different.”

True, Ren thought, since he’d get to watch. Speaking of watching, he settled back on the bed, hands behind his head as he and Futaba enjoyed the show. In the few seconds, he’d looked away, all three of the girls had shed their tops: their chest squished and jiggling together in one great mass of cleavage. Haru cupped Makoto’s chin and kissed her deeply, their titanic tits almost too large to let them reach. Ann’s hands buried themselves in shorts and g-strings, wide hips bucking against her palms. She pulled her fingers from Haru, the skin sticky and sparkling, and the fluffy-haired girl greedily lapped the mess away. Leaving Makoto to lean down and wrap her lips around a large, dark nipple.

Ann purred, holding Makoto against her breast. Haru’s hands hooked over the hem of her shorts, and Ann wriggled her hips as the scraps of fabric slipped own her thighs. She kissed Haru hungrily, her fingers digging into that pillow-soft booty. Haru shivered, her hands roaming over the blonde’s body. A brief moment apart, before they shoved Makoto’s head between them and smothered her with their chests. The brunette flailed, her nails dragging down the others’ backs before she smacked their arses with a vengeance. Ann squeaked, and Haru moaned, their faces flushed and their knees knocking together.

Futaba stroked faster as she bit her lip.

Oh, how rude of him. Ren’s hands wandered over Futaba’s waist, down to grope her plump arse, kneading the soft skin as she wriggled atop him. His hips jerked up into her hands, grinding along her inner thighs. Bringing a brighter touch of red to her cheeks. The pressure at his base barely simmered, but he didn’t need to push it. He could just enjoy the hypnotic jiggling as the slutty trio stripped one another. Let his hands roam over his little shortstack, squeezing her ample chest as her eyelids flickered. Futaba shifted until her crotch pressed on his shaft. Until her wet folds ground along the underside.

Haru moaned, leaning over a desk as Makoto buried her face in her arse. Ann’s fingers ran through the short brunette bob, shoving Makoto deeper, her head almost entirely lost amidst Haru’s enormous, plush cheeks. A sharp spank made everything quake.

“She’s so good at that…” Haru purred, her face etched with sadistic glee.

“She’s had a lot of practice,” Ann giggled. She knelt behind Makoto, her free hand slipping between toned thighs and stroking over a glistening slit. “Haven’t you, Miss Student Council President?”

Makoto moaned out a muffled reply, her shaking hands lovingly kneading Haru’s arse.

“Man, if people knew you were a literal kiss-ass, they’d never see you the same way again, huh?”

“Hah! Th-that’s definitely not kissing!” Haru pushed back on Makoto’s face. “Oh… yeah, push that tongue deeper.”

Makoto’s hips bucked in the air as Ann withdrew her hand, a low whine escaping. Ann smirked and pressed her slick fingers between Makoto’s own firm buttocks. The once-lithe brunette writhed. Ann’s fingers pushed harder until finally, all three slipped in at once. Makoto shuddered, her grip on Haru’s arse tightening.

Ann kissed up Makoto’s neck while slowly worked her puckered hole. “Jeez, who knew you were this much of an anal addict?”

The rumbling behind Ren answered that. Ren didn’t know how much of that was him and his Shadow’s work, and how much… well, she hadn’t said ‘no’ the first time he tried. Beware the quiet ones, hmm?

That certainly held true for Haru; she pulled Makoto back by her hair with a vicious smile, motioning for Ann to stand up. Her whole demeanour shifted as she turned the blonde around, every motion with a deliberate harsh flourish. A smack on Ann’s ample arse, a tug on Makoto’s hair, a predatory lick of her lips.

Violently shoving Makoto’s head between Ann’s cheeks – much to the brunette’s delight – Haru pressed herself into Ann. Her tits squished against the blonde’s back, spilling out from the sides. Their thighs smacked together, trapping Makoto between them, Ann gasping as her tongue no doubt worked its magic on her anus. Haru’s hands traced up Ann’s hips and waist, sliding over her stomach and up to grope the main event. Her palms could barely hold a fifth of Ann’s bust, but still, she kneaded the busty blonde until Ann melted against her. Tugging, twisting, and rolling those broad nipples between thumb and forefinger, Haru peppered Ann’s neck with kisses and nips.

“H-hey! Careful, they’re –ah!- sensitive!” Ann mewled.

“Why would I stop when you’re making such cute noises?” Haru ground her hips against Ann’s arse, squishing Makoto deeper. “Mm, her tongue feels good, right? For all your taunting and teasing, you’re the wettest out of all of us. I haven’t even touched your pussy, and you’re practically dripping! What gives you the right to taunt Makoto about her kinks?”

A whine escaped Ann, her thighs rubbing together as her glistening arousal leaked down them. With a sadistic giggle, Haru slid a hand over Ann’s flat stomach, stopping just above the busty blonde’s clit. Ann bucked her hips desperately, but all Haru did was hold her hand an inch out of reach.

“No fair…!” Ann shoved her arse back on Makoto’s head, her hand curling through the ruined bob. “Come on, Makoto, I-I’m so close already!”

“Well, that just won’t do.” Haru sneered. She stepped away and yanked Makoto back. A thin string of saliva hanging between Makoto’s outstretched tongue and Ann’s reddened arse. Makoto barely got a glance in before Haru threw her to the floor; everything jiggled with the impact, and again as Haru firmly shoved her down with her heel.

“Hey! What’re you…?” Makoto started, gasping as Haru ground a foot on her soaked crotch. A shiver ran through her, and all the fire vanished.

“Good girl,” Haru beamed as she knelt down. She hoisted one of Makoto’s massive thighs up, resting the leg on her shoulder, and straddled the other. Slowly working her way along it, she ground her crotch down on firm muscle and soft skin. “Oh! That feels so much better than I thought!”

Makoto’s eyelids flickered as their cunts brushed on one another. Her hips moved with Haru’s, the two of them rubbing out a languid rhythm as the room filled with squeaks and moans. Thick, plush thighs squished together, rolling and shaking in unison. Haru’s domineering smile broke into the same desperate bliss settling over Makoto, their bodies writhing on autopilot.

“Oh, wow…” Haru moaned, stroking along Makoto’s leg.

“Let me just- Hah!” Makoto shifted her hips, shuddering as her clit found a spot to grind upon. “Shit! That’s so… Mmph!”

Ann smirked as her thighs clamped around Makoto’s head. “Whoops. You just have the comfiest face, I guess.”

“Aw, but I like when she makes noise,” Haru said.

“Don’t worry, she’s still-” Ann stiffened, a strangled groan escaping as her eyes rolled back. “Oh, fuck! That tongue really is the best!”

“Ahem,” Ren coughed.

“S-sorry, Joker, but you might have to lose this round.” She moaned, wriggling on Makoto’s face as her hands teased pale brown nipples. “Besides, you’ve already had a go with all of us. If anyone knows whose best, it’s you.”

He laughed. “Can’t argue with that. I guess I just have to make up for it elsewhere.”

“Oh, and you do,” Ann purred.

“Futaba…” Haru whined, “Can you please stop hogging his cock?”

“Nope!” The tiny ginger smirked. “It’s all mine!”

Haru whimpered, plaintively eying up Ren’s shaft as thick beads of pre-cum oozed down it. She ground harder against Makoto and trembled. With a frustrated squeak, she grabbed Ann and kissed her deeply, her hands roaming over the blonde’s body. Ann responded in kind, melting against Haru as Makoto struggled to please them both.

Ren bit his lip, watching the frantic groping unfold. It was so very tempting to just submerge himself in all that warm skin and soft flesh. But that view was too good…

“So…” Futaba squirmed uncomfortably. “Who, um, is the best? With their tongue, I mean.”

He pretended to think. “Now that’d be telling, wouldn’t it?”

She pouted at him, squeezing her tits between her elbows. Futaba shoved him, and Ren fell back, laughing, onto the bedsheets. He grinned up at her as she stood up, turning around and plonking her arse down on his chest. Futaba stuck her tongue out at him and slowly slid down until her breath tickled his cock. Her lips danced along his shaft. Her hands moved from his thighs down to gently cup and squeeze his sack. Her hips wriggled uselessly on his torso; she was just a little too short to sit on his face and suck him off. Not that it stopped her cunt from tempting him, the glistening wetness leaking down her thick thighs.

Ren dragged a finger along her folds, and she shivered in delight. Her tongue worked its way up his cock, leaving a trail of ticklish pleasure and swirling around the tip. He grunted, his hips pushing up into the waiting warmth, but Futaba just pulled back and smirked over her shoulder.

At least, until he grabbed her by her pretty little head and shoved his cock down her throat.

Stiffening with a muffled squeak, Futaba quivered as her lips slid down, down, down his shaft, finally coming to rest at his hilt. Wet gulping and gagging leaked out of her as Ren pumped her mouth along him like a cheap fleshlight. As his enormous cock stretched out her tight throat, leaving a bulge that she could timidly stroke. He hissed and groaned, burying her nose in his balls and pulling her back to the tip with every stroke.

Futaba slid a hand between their bodies until her fingers found her clit.

“Ah, ah,” Ren said, giving her bountiful booty a smack. “I didn’t say you could.”

Whining around his shaft, she ground her hips back, flashing him a desperate look. Or as much of one as she could with her lips impaled on his pole. Ren melodramatically rolled his eyes and let go of her. Futaba pulled off his dick with a loud, lewd pop, coughing and spluttering as saliva dripped down her chin.

“Holy shit, Joker! Warn me next time.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Ren smirked. He brushed a thumb along her folds, circling over her clit. “I didn’t say you could stop, by the way.”

Futaba flushed red. Wriggling her hips, she settled herself back down and kissed over his tip. Her lips wrapped around him and sunk further. Her tongue teased whatever it could find, and Ren teased her in kind; working fingers and thumbs over her cunt until her moans vibrated over his shaft. He gave her a sharp spank, and she whined, the pale skin reddening. Another and she gagged, pausing a moment to settle before swallowing another few inches.

Finally, she fell into a rhythm, bobbing her head as her hands found their way back to his balls. Her warmth seeped into him, her soft tits and thighs squished and spilling out over him — her small wiggles and shivers brushing over his skin. Ren deliberately took things slow, teasing her with a finger at her entrance until she mewled and took him deeper. What he wouldn’t give to see the bulge push along her slender neck as she effortlessly swallowed him to the hilt.

Mara whispered and slithered through the shadows. Ren ignored them; sure, Mara’s adjustments helped, but so had Futaba’s extensive collection of toys. He purred as she gulped him down again, holding her lips at his hilt for a good few seconds before sliding back off and using her tongue on his glans. Her hand stroked over her neck, fingers trembling. Ren wasn’t the only one having fun. Then again, how could she not? He wanted her to enjoy being a dirty slut.

And Ren got what he wanted.

Dragging his tongue over her cunt, Ren moved upward, propping himself on his elbows and holding Futaba’s plump cheeks apart. She wriggled back on his palms, making those adorable whining noises. Every cute moan or squeak sent a delightful hum down his cock and to the simmering heat at his hilt. Why not make more? With an evil smirk, Ren ran his tongue along Futaba’s puckered hole. Almost immediately she dissolved into a mewling mess, her ankles wrapping around his neck and urging him deeper.

Futaba’s face-fucking quickened, slow bobs becoming sloppy slurps. She quivered atop Ren as he traced over her anus, pushing further until he could tease the pink flesh beyond. Add a little work from his fingers on her poor, empty cunt and he could tell it took all her willpower not to thrash like an animal.

His gaze wandered back over to the others, losing itself amidst the hypnotic jiggling and swaying. Ann squealed as Haru and Makoto suckled on her massive tits, tugging them to-and-fro with their teeth as their fingers plunged into her sopping wet slit. Grinding their cunts along Ann’s thick thighs as her eyes rolled back and her tongue hung out. Her fingers dug into their arses, kneading flesh soft and firm, blissful looks crossing their faces.

His three beautiful broodmares.

Ren almost envied them: their sensitive bodies twisted into icons of lust, always horny and ready to fuck. He groaned, the pressure rising quicker. What was it like having those massive tits kneaded and sucked? Having a cunt dripping and begging to be ploughed? To have thighs that could suffocate someone or an arse that rippled with every step?

He shuddered as cold tendrils snaked over him. A single red eye opened above him, the writhing Shadow reaching into the world. The whispering grew. It spoke without words but told him all he wanted to hear; that there was no reason he couldn’t know. Reality already bent to his whims. A smile tugged at Ren’s lips – manic and vicious – as he sunk his fingers into Futaba’s thighs. The flesh expanded against his palms, pushing the limits of believability. Their bodies were his to mould like clay, so what was stopping him from corrupting his own?

Curling hand around Futaba’s scalp, Ren forcefully bobbed her head. Pounded her against his hilt as moans and gulps poured out of her. The trio of sluts moaned off to the side, their screams reaching a crescendo as Ren pushed himself to the brink. A few more thrusts, and…!

Ren stifled a roar, holding Futaba down as pulses ripped up his cock. Her swallows clenched around his aching shaft, milking every drop of thick spunk as it shot out of him. His mind flashed white, and his body trembled with the rush of intense pleasure. His orgasm felt like it lasted forever, pumping his cute cocksleeve full of cum. Finally, the haze subsided, and he slumped back onto the bed with a sigh.

Futaba pulled off, pausing to swallow and coughing into the back of her hand. “W-Woah. How the hell were you that backed-up?”

“A certain redheaded slut has been teasing me all day,” Ren growled.

He grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her into the air. Futaba squeaked, flailing a little as he stood, folding her in two and hooking his arms under her knees. Her squirming stopped as his cock butted against her still-slick cunt.

“O-oh!” Futaba mumbled. “Wow, you’re way stronger than I-!”

He thrust into her, and she squealed in pleasure. Arching his back and angling himself, Ren slammed his cock as deep into Futaba as he could, pinning her against his torso. His grip tightened around her neck. His balls slapped against her, sending ripples through the flesh of her arse and thighs. Futaba’s squeaks turned to gasps and moans, her mouth hanging open and her glasses askew. Just a few thrusts and he’d already rendered her cock-dumb. Ren nibbled her ear, low chuckles escaping as her tight cunt clenched around him. As she dripped and shivered and fucking begged for him to ruin her.

Not enough. Never enough.

Mara set to work; the Shadow creeping across the floor to the trio of twisted sluts, ghostly black tendrils curling around them. Their eyes turned the same hawkish yellow. The room darkened, the rumbling whispers behind Ren growing louder as his skin crawled. As his body rippled with dark power.

His messy black hair tumbled down his back, reaching down to his waist as a ravished waterfall. His hips painlessly popped and creaked, sudden weight rushing down to fill out his growing thighs. Body hair fell away, leaving his skin like porcelain. Warm pulses ran through his torso, throbbing and aching as it expanded, pressing into Futaba’s shoulders. A sharp sensation, almost a tear, and something hollowed out his inside, leaving behind a desperate need to be filled.

“Good girl,” He purred in Futaba’s ear, the change in pitch at once alien and yet so very familiar. As if he’d always been this way, and always would be. “You love my fucking futa-cock, don’t you, slut?”

Futaba didn’t respond, eyes glazed over and tongue lolling out as he pounded her. A violent shudder rocked her body, her knees trying to knock together, and a strangled scream leaked out. Her cunt clamped around Ren as her body tensed. He smirked and fucked her faster; slamming his full length as deep as it’d go while she creamed herself. Such a divine, tight feeling! The pressure inside him rose quickly, bubbling with a new kind of intensity. Before Ren knew it, his second orgasm rushed up and battered his brain: with a shocked shout, he jerked his hips and came. Intense pulses ripped through him. His cum flooded Futaba, the scalding heat already dripping out of her slit and down his shaft. Her hips faintly rolled against him, a greedy, breathless moan escaping her.

Shaking the white mist from his head, Ren let Futaba gently drop to the floor, cum leaking down her thighs.

“So good…” She slurred, a violent spasm running through her.

Ren stretched his arms over his head, sighing contently, and gave himself a good, long look. Herself? No, it still felt the same, even with all the adjustments. He chuckled, running his hands over the pair of massive breasts hanging from his chest. Each one as big as his head, swaying pendulously with even the smallest shake of his shoulders. He hissed as his palms brushed over large nipples; fuck, they were sensitive! Hell, everything felt so, like every inch of skin was a bright, burning erogenous zone waiting for a squeeze or a stroke.

Circling the sensitive nubs with his fingertips sent tingling electricity through his core. Ren purred, each jolt making his cock twitch and his new pussy ache. Was this how his girls felt? Horny with every part of their needy bodies? Just a brush over his stomach sent a shiver up his spine, nevermind a stroke of his cock a rub of his thick, jiggling thighs. Ren sunk his fingers into his overly plump arse and cooed. A body like this didn’t just deserve worship, it craved it.

“Oh, girls…” Ren said in his husky new voice. “I need a little affection.”

Yellow eyes faded, grins spreading across the trio’s faces. They crawled across the floors, booties shaking and their breasts nearly dragging on the ground. Haru knelt before him, wasting no time in working her tongue across his fat, full balls. Had they gotten bigger too? Ren groaned, running his hand through the mess her fluffy hair had become. Who cared about their size? All that mattered was how unbelievably good her mouth felt.

Makoto buried her head in his bubble-butt, kneading the soft flesh as her tongue ran around the rim of his puckered hole. The ticklish pleasure made Ren’s eyelids flicker, his hips pushing back and silently begging her to slip inside.

Meanwhile, Ann’s bust pressed into his side, her hands trailing over his hips and stomach as she latched her lips onto a hardened nipple. Her soft suckling drove Ren wild, his toes curling and his fingers digging into her waist. An exhausted Futaba crawled her way up the other side, still leaking jizz, and took her place tonguing his other tit. Ren purred and mewled and moaned; making noises he never thought he could as they barraged his body with new sensations. If it weren’t for the girls, he would’ve collapsed into a shivering wreck. So much new territory to explore…!

Futaba and Ann giggled, sliding their hands down to take hold of Haru’s head. Haru beamed, opening her mouth wide and letting the two of them bob her along Ren’s shaft, her lips stretched almost comically around the girth. Ren growled in approval, pushing his hips forward until Haru’s nose pressed against his stomach. Not as tight as Futaba’s slender neck, but Haru could hold him for far longer, and slip her tongue out to lavish his balls as she gulped and gagged around him. 

Fingers slid up Ren’s inner thigh and found his new, sopping slit. The first touch almost made him scream: not so much a jolt as a full-body shock, leaving him to quiver and quake on his shapely legs as Haru and Makoto wormed their fingers deeper inside him, running along sensitive spots and teasing out wave after wave of white-hot pleasure.

“Holy shit…!” Ren cried, eyes rolling back as the pressure roiled in his very core. Heaven. He was in fucking heaven!

But you could do better, the Shadow whispered.

A crooked grin spread over Ren’s face. His skin crawled again. Grabbing Haru by the hair, he slammed her down to his hilt and unloaded a torrent of cum down her waiting throat. The pulses ripped through him, his cunt clenching around the girls’ fingers with each spurt of cum. He pulled Haru back, his cock popping free, splattering her shocked face with thick ropes of spunk. She let her mouth hang open tongue pushed out to catch each dollop as it oozed and pooled across her face. Sticky rivers dripped onto her bust as the white haze faded from Ren’s head.

“There’s so much!” Haru licked her sticky lips, swallowing her mouthful and tracing its path down her throat. “Hah... it’s so tasty and warm.”

“More where that came from,” Ren chuckled, gathering his thoughts. The room flickered like a candle flame: a quick movement, a distortion, and next he knew, Ren’s cock had split in two. Both just as heavy and thick, at least a foot in length. Rock hard and drooling pre-cum.

“Futaba, clean Haru up,” He commanded, “Ann and Makoto… you know what to do.”

Futaba lunged at Haru, thumping into her massive pillows, greedily licking and kissing across pale skin. Haru giggled at the oral assault, gasping as the ginger’s tongue found the hollow of her neck. They fell backwards together, hourglass curves squished together, their hands roaming one another.

The others knelt obediently in front of Ren, their hands sliding over his plush thighs. Lips and tongues worked over both shafts, accompanied by low moans and soft smacks, struggling to cover the sheer enormity of his cocks. He couldn’t wait for fucking foreplay. Ren grabbed Ann and Makoto by their hair and shoved a cock down each of their throats. Ragdolls with warm, tight holes. Ann purred, and Makoto gagged as Ren bobbed their heads. Their hands found his balls and cunt, squeezing and curling and stroking, all while he forced them to swallow every inch of him. Twice the pleasure, double the fun, and double the aching need growing inside him.

More. More, more, more!

Ren licked his lips and watched their eyes flash yellow again. The skin of his back writhed as something pushed through. Lots of slimy somethings, probing the air as they slithered out of him. Sickly green and infinitely flexible, squirming and dripping as they coiled around Ann and Makoto’s tiny waists. The girls kept sucking, moaning and teasing his undersides with their tongues even as the tentacles wrapped around their limbs, pulling arms back and legs apart. A blonde bimbo and a brunette butt-slut, their tongues hanging out as he pulled them away and hoisted them into the air.

He walked forward, turning them over in the air as he plucked Futaba away from Haru. “Stand up, slut.”

“Ooh!” Haru stumbled to her feet, pressing her hands on a wall and shaking her fat arse at him. “Is it my turn to do dirty talk? Okay, um… Come and fuck me, you stalli-eep!”

Ren yanked her hair back and snarled in her ear. “That’s ‘Master’ to you.”

“H-hah… yes, Master!” She moaned.

Oh, that felt good. Ren grabbed her waist, holding her steady as he pressed his cocks against her. Two tips, two holes. Haru trembled against him, her knees knocking together as he pushed harder. When Ren broke through, it was like her whole body submitted: both Haru’s pussy and arse practically sucked him in, their warm walls clamping tight around his cocks. He wasted no time in slamming against her, making that impossibly plush marshmallow rump jiggle like mad. Haru mewled, bucking against him, taking him as deep as she could. Her colossal tits swung beneath her as everything rocked against Ren’s harsh rhythm.

He chuckled, the sound distorted in his throat. The Shadow filling the room rumbled with him, its ghostly tendrils slithering under his skin. Ren tore his gaze away from the hypnotic rump in front of him, looking up at the other girls as they writhed in Mara’s – no, his tentacles.

Ann hung upside down by her thighs, a pair of thick, prehensile cocks plunging into her holes. Her massive tits were coiled in green limbs, the tentacles wringing her bountiful bust as the flawless skin squished out in whatever gaps it could find. She moaned and writhed, hands her hands frantically jerking off a pair of cock-tipped tendrils.

Beside her, Futaba’s muffled moans floated past the cock pumping in and out of her mouth. Another knobbly tendril fucked her thighs and ground along her dripping snatch. She writhed in the air, hanging by the small cocoon of tentacles coiled about her arms, a pair of suckers latching onto her jiggling breasts.

Makoto’s legs spread wide, her arms pulled behind her until she almost bent in two. Tentacles pounded away at her cunt and arse, her tits swinging free as she rocked in the air. Her eyes glazed over, her mouth open as only pants and hitched breaths escaped her.

All of them felt so good. Ren could feel every hole, every drip, every tight little nook as those green cocks pounded his harem. Dozens of limbs coiling and groping and fucking all at once. Nevermind the pleasure, he was drunk enough on the power! Upping his pace, he pounded Haru’s tight holes with almost cruel intent. A spank set those cheeks rippling and her back arching. His tentacles slithered around her waist, suckers finding her massive udders and greedily suckling on large pink nipples.

“Ren!” Haru moaned. “I-I mean, Master! It feels so good!”

He dragged his tongue up her back and neck, tasting her sweat and arousal. “Having fun, Haru? Do you enjoy being my cocksleeve? Does the good little cumslut want me to breed her, hmm?”

It wasn’t a question. Ren pulled her head back and kissed her, his tongue lengthening as it slid down her throat. Haru writhed against him, her clamped thighs trembling. Her body shaking as he smothered it against his own enormous tits. Her pathetic mewls broke down into strangled cries. Ren pulled away, saliva strung between their outstretched tongues as Haru’s body tensed.

“Cum for me,” He commanded.

She did, screaming as spasms wracked her. Haru’s holes clenched around Ren’s cocks, her back arching and her legs quivering, her body begging him to cum with her. A few hard thrusts pushed Ren over the edge. Waves of pleasure rushed over him as he pumped her greedy cunt and tight arse with his scalding hot cum. Her hand leapt to her stomach as it slowly bulges out as Ren’s orgasm pushed her past her limits. Haru slumped forward, head resting on the wall as her body twitched against him.

Ren pulled out, a torrent of cum spilling to the floor. The tentacles lifted Haru into the air, turning her over as it coiled around her tits and kneaded her reddening arse.

Still, not enough, he and Mara thought.

The room darkened, Ren’s vision blurring as red veins crept along the walls. A split second of agonising pain almost brought him to his knees. The light returned, Mara rumbled and cackled in Ren’s head as he looked over the room.

He’d asked for more, and he’d gotten it. Clone, duplicates, doppelgangers… identical copies of his busty, voluptuous form and his pair of foot-long cocks licked their lips and jerked themselves off. Tentacles wriggled from their backs, pulling the cum-stuffed and cum-covered girls toward their members.

No point in him missing out. Ren lashed out with his slimy tendrils, pulling Makoto away from an over-eager copy. She looked down at him with unbridled lust, her inner thighs stained with her glistening arousal and his thick cum. He took her by the waist as his tentacles coiled around her limbs. Two perfectly good holes for him to pound. To break. Makoto squirmed as he pressed his tips against her slit and anus, her breath hitching.

Ren flashed her a vicious smile and shoved both his cocks into her arse.

She squealed, thrashing against his tentacles as he pounded her favourite fuck-spot. Her empty cunt dripped as she ground her hips against him. Makoto’s moans and cries were silenced as Ren shoved a thick phallic limb past her lips. He watched the bulge move in her throat, her gulping filling his ears as her firm rump smacked on his thighs. As her legs wrapped around his hips. God, and Ren thought her arse was tight before!

Cocks grinding on one another, squeezed and wrung by her clamping body, Ren felt that distorted growl come back to his throat. That sign he and Mara were enjoying themselves in equal measure. Tentacles coiled around Makoto’s bouncing chest, kneading them less like dough and more like a stress ball. Ren smacked her arse just to feel her clamp tighter. To see her hips buck and roll. The pressure worked its way back up in his core, his mind full of nothing but more perverse plans and deviant desires.

The rest of the room did not disappoint. Two of him spit-roasted Ann, her body hanging limply between them as they filled her holes. She rocked back and forth, her enormous tits swaying like fleshy pendulums. Suckers latched onto her bust, fat bulges running down them; milking her as the clones filled her pussy and stomach with endless jizz. Haru knelt between another pair, drooling and panting as they shoved their colossal cocks into her oversized nipples. The flesh rippled with each thrust, seeming to expand as the two of them grunted, their balls clenching and cocks pulsing. Haru’s hands roamed over her distended stomach. Ren watched tentacles coil around Futaba, wrapping her in a tight cocoon as they pumped her up and down the duplicate’s cocks. Like she was nothing but a cheap toy to jerk-off with.

Because she was. They all were! Nothing but his cock-craving personal harem of whores. Holes to be filled. Wombs to be bred! And what was there to stop him from making the world that way? Reality bent to his will! He was its master, and with Mara’s help, he could claim it all!

The maddening pressure threatened to break him. Ren pulled Makoto down onto his cock, shouting as his mind shattered and he pumped her tight hole full to the brim. She screamed, her back arching as her belly grew. Ren’s tentacles quivered and faltered, his clones flickering. His mind went white as the pulses ripped up his cock. Everything was burning, lighting up with an endless orgasm.

Reality snapped like a rubber band.

In the space of a blink, Ren found himself sat on the bed. His hands went to his chest; flat and muscular, distinctly male. All the changes reverted back to normal. Well, almost, given he still sported eleven inches between his legs.

He pressed a hand to his throbbing temple. What happened? Too far, too fast? Ren glanced behind him, to the weakly wriggling Shadow that haunted him. He snorted: looked like Mara bit off more than they could chew. Rubbing the back of his neck, Ren groaned as aches and exhaustion settled over his body. Did any of that really happen? Well, of course, it ‘happened’, but did it stay ‘happened?’ Ugh, reality-warping was so confusing.

“Ren…” Ann groaned.

Brushing away his messy, sweat-soaked fringe, Ren finally noticed the other four crumpled on the floor. Naked, sticky, and, thankfully, still sporting their enhanced assets. And one additional adjustment.

Haru sat up against a wall, lovingly stroking her distended stomach. Cum slowly leaked out between her legs, her eyes still glazed over as she grinned down at herself. She looked at least six months pregnant with all that cum stuffed inside her. Hell, maybe she was; he’d just fucked with reality itself, hadn’t he? She moaned softly, running her finger in circles about her navel.

Makoto and Ann lay together, their titanic tits sagging slightly to the sides, highlighting their own bulging bellies. Makoto’s thighs shuddered as she pushed a small load of jizz out of her arse. Ann groaned again, wriggling her hips as she lapped dollops of cum from off her fingers.

“That was amazing,” She panted.

Makoto whimpered. “I c-can’t feel my legs.”

Futaba sat cross-legged, her tits resting on her stomach as she stared down in fascination. “Oh my god…”

Haru giggled, “We’re gonna be mommies…”

“Mm... I think I have enough in me for twins,” Ann said, stroking herself.

“W-we should make sure, though. Right?” Futaba asked, her breathing growing faster. More ragged.

“Yes. We should.” A grin spread across Makoto’s face. “After all…”

“We are his broodmares.” Haru finished with the same delirious smile.

“You’ve got to make sure, Ren,” Ann added, pushing herself upright and squeezing her tits together.

“Got to keep trying.”

Futaba moaned, burying her hands between her legs. “Gotta keep going, and going, and going…”

“Until you’re sure we’re knocked up.” Makoto licked her lips, mouth open wide.

“Please!” Ann begged.

“More! More!” Haru squirmed.

All four of them looked right at Ren, all with the exact same vacant eyes. Glazed, yellow eyes. And big, wide grins as they stroked their pregnant stomachs and crawled towards him. It was almost horrifying. Almost.

Ren stood up and stretched, walking toward the girls. They pawed at his naked body, grabbing his legs and pulling themselves right up against him. Nuzzling against his body, or his hands as he stroked their ruffled hair. They sighed contentedly, just happy to be near him. To be near his cock as it twitched back to life. Ren chuckled to himself, feeling the Shadow grow darker behind him.

“How could I possibly say no to you?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer it if someone else did this?” Makoto called from her room. “I’ve never done anything like it before.”

Ren stretched his arms over his head, several loud clicks working up his spine. “Well, Ann and Haru are busy helping Futaba with her wardrobe after the, ahem, growth spurt.”

His Shadow companion sat smugly to one side, like a cat who knows you have to clean up its mess.

“Besides,” Ren continued, “I’ve seen what those hands can do. I’m sure you can handle a massage.”

“I suppose that’s true…”

He briefly considered asserting his – Mara’s? – influence, but decided against it. Makoto’s hesitation was cute; a little touch of personality that kept things interesting, instead of turning her into a mindless thrall. As much as his Shadow might insist otherwise. Sure, he could shape the world however he wanted, but where was the fun in having total control?

Peeling off his shirt and shimmying out of his trousers, Ren breathed a sigh of relief. He’d spent so much time naked that he almost hated wearing clothes anymore. Warm summer sunlight on bare skin made him feel alive, even when filtered through thin curtains. And who could stop him being proud of his battle-hardened body, with all its lean muscle and sharp toning? Completely unaltered by his growing power, barring the eleven or so inches swinging freely between his legs. Nothing wrong with a little indulgence there.

Ignoring the stack of towels, Ren propped himself up on a folding table set up in the Niijima’s living room. Even if Sae showed up, it wasn’t like she’d mind if she saw Ren’s dick hanging out. The constant, oozing psychic field around him wouldn’t let her care at all. Maybe one day Ren would take things further, bring Sae into the fold with her little sister, but four cock-hungry sluts was more than enough for one man.

Although, moving into the Niijima place would be an upgrade…

Mara slithered about the shadows, his red eye stark against the sleek black glass and subtle beiges of the living room. The folding table looked pitifully out of place amongst the stylish modern furniture. Still, it was either that or use the dinner table. And, given how his time with the girls usually ended, he wasn’t about to risk breaking anything made of tempered glass while he was laying on it.

Makoto swore, her voice muffled by the walls.

“You okay in there, Makoto?” Ren called.

“I-it’s nothing,” She said quickly, “It’s just a little… trickier to get into than I remember.”

He smirked. Wonder what could have caused that?

Finally, Makoto wandered in, dressed in her old winter uniform; something she’d kept at Ren’s insistence. Hey, who didn’t enjoy the school-girl look? Doubly so with how nicely Makoto filled it out.

Well, over-filled.

Sure, Ren had shrunk things down a little bit – much to his and Mara’s chagrin – but he couldn’t keep having fun with his toys’ expanding busts if they always stayed huge, right? And he’d still kept her far past her old body; Makoto’s obscene hourglass curves strained against the black halter-vest, stretching her turtleneck to the point it turned faintly translucent. The plaid skirt inched its way up her thickened thighs as her leggings hugged the soft skin beneath - little wonder why she might’ve had some trouble slipping back into it.

If any part of Makoto cared that he was stark naked in her living room, it didn’t show. She strode across the floor with her usual tomboyish confidence, the once-faint swing in her hips greatly exaggerated by her new body. Everything jiggled softly against their fabric cages, her bust bouncing with every step. Ren could’ve let himself be hypnotised by it all day.

Though her sharp features stayed calm and relaxed, red eyes flicked to the bottles of lotion and oil and betrayed the faintest hint of embarrassment. She tucked a wayward strand of her brunette bob behind her ear. “Are you ready?”

Ren laid himself face-down on the table, settling his head on folded arms. “Go right ahead.”

He shivered at the first, cold touch. Oily fingers worked their way up his back and over his shoulders, a firm grip probing every inch of lean muscle. The table creaked as Makoto climbed atop it, straddling his legs, a soft purr under her breath as her hands wandered back down to his arse. Her palms lingered just a bit longer than necessary; seemed like her little kink extended to his behind as well. A few months ago he might’ve been startled, or embarrassed, but… well, power corrupts, doesn’t it?

It didn’t take long for Ren to start melting under Makoto’s touch. Low breaths became soft moans as she rubbed the oils into his skin, leaving it warm and slick. He glanced over his shoulder, one eye half-open to watch her massive chest be squished between her upper arms. The weight of her firm, plump arse settled on his thighs, her own shapely legs squeezing him with every groan that escaped. Ren wasn’t the only one enjoying this, huh? He chuckled, closing his eyes and letting Makoto’s humming float into his ears. Every firm push or rub or squeeze sent a throbbing through his whole body. Something clicked in his back, and Ren gasped.

“Am I going too fast?” Makoto asked, grinding the heel of her palm into his shoulder blade.

“No, no…” Ren shuddered. “Oh, fuck, that’s good.”

Her turn to chuckle. “I’m glad. Do you mind turning over?”

“Not a problem.” He picked himself up and awkwardly shuffled himself onto his back. “Though I warn you, part of me is going to need some special attention.”

“Hm? Oh. Oh, I see.” Makoto shuffled back onto his calves, dragging her hands down his stomach. Her demeanour didn’t change in the slightest, even when her slick palm cupped his balls. Or when her fingers wrapped around his semi-hard shaft, slowly pumping along its impressive length. Her hand could barely fit around Ren’s massive girth.

He grinned, putting his hands behind his head and watching Makoto work her magic. His hips bucked into her grip, his skin tingling under the soft strokes and firm squeezes. She treated his twitching cock like any other part of his body, working the oil into every sensitive nook and cranny; running her thumb around the tip, palming his nuts as her fingers explored the hilt, lazily running her hand up and down… A bead of pre budded at the head, and she worked it into his skin without a second thought.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Makoto smirked.

Ren purred and sighed. “I always do with you around.”

“Really? And it has nothing to do with me jerking you off?”

“It definitely helps.”

She shook her head with a smile. Letting his cock drop back onto his stomach, Makoto slid her oily hands up his chest and over his shoulders. Before Ren got a chance to question it, she shifted her hips and plopped them down on his waist, grinding her nylon-covered cunt against his cock.

“Oh, you tease!” Ren laughed.

“You’re the one who encouraged me to start taking charge,” Makoto said casually, biting her lip as she worked her fingers over the valleys of his toned abs. “Is that going to be a problem?”

“Not a chance.”

Ren settled back and closed his eyes. His cock twitched as Makoto shifted, her warm, muscular thighs clamping against his waist with every wriggle. He could let her have some fun; all he’d need to do is rip her leggings open, and she’d be slamming that firm rear onto his thighs in no time, her glistening cunt dripping and empty. Precisely the way Makoto loved it. There was a joke about her being ‘anal’ somewhere, but it tumbled out of Ren’s mind as she kneaded his chest.

Fuck, that really was too good. The ambient warmth of her body seeped through Ren’s skin, like drops of thick syrup slowly filling him up. Every brush of Makoto’s hand across his torso sent tingles down his spine. Fingers sunk into the soft flesh, thumbs brushing over hardened-

Soft?

Ren pushed his head up and opened his eyes. That wasn’t his slender body; instead of faintly defined pecs, Makoto’s skilled hands kneaded and stroked over soft mounds. Her fingers traced circles around large, brown nipples, each touch catching his breath. She just kept humming, staring down at his newly budding breasts like they’d always been there.

“What the…?” Ren murmured.

His Shadow rumbled behind him. Was that… laughter?

Oh, that smug bastard. Ren had been using Mara’s powers for so long – so easily – that he’d almost forgotten there was a very real intelligence behind them. A will of their own. A will which, apparently, wasn’t content to only modify the girls. Ren shuddered, biting his lip to hold back a moan as another wave of tingling rushed over him. He watched his new tits gradually expand against Makoto’s palms, spilling out of her grip until the oiled skin pushed between her fingers. Bigger than Ann’s had been, and moving into porn-star territory.

A quick glance confirmed Ren’s suspicions: the rest of his body was going the same way. Already his thighs turned thicker, pressing against Makoto’s own enhanced legs. His waist narrowed, and hips grew, sensitive skin rubbing along Makoto’s leggings. That was such a nice feeling… smooth and almost electric.

Well, if it was going to make him feel this good… why not let Mara have some fun?

The shadows in the room deepened. Makoto froze, her eyes flashing a hawkish yellow. The roiling presence haunting Ren cackled silently, its tendrils sinking into his body. For a few, long moments, everything pushed out; his chest jiggled as it swelled into a pair of massive tits – bigger than his head – Makoto’s hands dwarfed by the sheer size. Ren’s widening hips jerked upwards, grinding his cock against Makoto’s thighs as waves of tingling heat rushed over him. All the way down to his calves and toes, his skin squiring for milliseconds before the new, shapely curves settled. His eyes rolled back in his head, ruffled black hair cascading from his head into a sex-tousled halo. Hardened muscle melted into soft flesh. By the time Mara’s work was done, Ren bore the same obscene hourglass as the rest of his sluts. His busty, shapely broodmares.

Makoto snapped out of whatever trance Mara put her in, and sank her fingers into Ren’s chest. “You’re so big, Ren. It kind of makes me jealous.”

He hissed, his brain struggling to recover from the sudden burst of sensitivity. Ren dragged his hands up Makoto’s sides and up to the top of her halter-vest, cupping her chest with an eager grin. “You’re not bad yourself.”

“You don’t need to be so modest. Even Ann and Haru have trouble comparing to these.” Makoto tweaked one of his nipples.

“Ow!”

“Oops. Was I going too hard?” A smirk tugged at her lips.

“Don’t let me stop you…” Ren shuddered as she flicked the shockingly tender nub. The faintest hint of pain brought a wave of sharp delight that rocketed its way down his spine and into his cock. Makoto shifted, dropping down his body, her lips latching onto one of Ren’s enormous nipples. Her tongue flickered over it, and Ren’s whole body arched against her. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

He squirmed under Makoto’s assault, both tongue and fingers reducing him to a shivering mess. Soft moans filled his ears – his, or hers? – as Makoto’s suckling continued. So much new, unusual pleasure, like every part of him burnt brighter with each caress. She pulled on the nipple with her teeth, Ren’s chest jiggling wildly as the mix of pain and pleasure set him writhing under her grip. His hands roamed Makoto’s shapely frame, kneading her breast through the turtleneck, slipping down her hips to squeeze her firm rump, tracing over her thighs as they stretched her leggings… yet he was the one trembling, the one overloaded with so many new, exciting things. Ren’s finger ran through Makoto’s brunette bob, holding her close to his tit, feminine squeals escaping as she swirled her tongue around.

She pulled away with a pop. “Someone’s getting excited.”

Ren gasped as she ground her hips down on his cock. Soft and warm and… no, hard. And hot. Something new pressing against his shaft, nestled in her black leggings.

“You’re really cute when you squirm like that,” Makoto said, pushing herself upright. She slid up Ren’s chest, letting his massive tits rest in all their glory atop him. He could get used to looking down and seeing those… “But it’s not fair that you get all the fun, right?”

“What did you have in mind?” Ren panted.

Makoto smirked down at him and inched her skirt up her thighs. More and more of that enormous lap appeared, glimpses of ivory peeking through the black fabric, but it wasn’t until she’d rolled the whole thing up that Ren realised what she wanted. A massive bulge strained against Makoto’s leggings, twitching ever-so-slightly with each breath. A faint wet patch marked the very tip. She shivered, running her finger down the shaft, tracing the definite shape of a rock-hard cock.

Mara’s contented whispering grew louder in Ren’s ear.

“I’ve always wanted to do this.” Makoto licked her lips. She didn’t – she’d never had a dick before, obviously – but Mara’s magic made her believe it. Almost made Ren believe it too; there was a hunger in Makoto’s eyes. A devilish need bubbling inside her. She reached down and tore the crotch open, her cock flopping freely onto his oiled skin.

Ren’s breath caught as he stared at the monstrous thing. Shit, it was as big as his. Almost identical, in fact. A faint twitch at his crotch confirmed Mara hadn’t spirited his own away, but still… Was this how the girls felt seeing him for the first time?

Squeezing his massive tits together, Makoto slipped her cock into Ren’s cleavage. She moaned, giving a few slow, experimental thrusts. The lotion turned everything slick and slippery, perfect for fucking, and Ren wriggled at the feeling. So hot and hard, grinding against his burning skin. Makoto’s tip poked out, a scant inch from his lips. His tingling lips that he swore grew plumper by the moment.

He squeezed his chest between his elbows and looked up at Makoto. “What’re you waiting for?”

She smiled back and started thrusting. Makoto purred and shivered, slowly working her hips back and forth. Her eyelids flickered as she bit her lip. Ren pressed harder; he knew exactly how she felt, her cock no doubt smothered in divine warmth and slippery lube. As for him, well… he looked down and let himself be hypnotised by his own jiggling breasts as Makoto’s hips smacked against them. Watched her cock pump between them, pre-cum oozing from the tip. If he reached his tongue out, he could taste it. Swallow it. Lavish it.

Was Mara messing with his head too? He’d never really thought about this kind of thing before. Never had the opportunity. So many new experiences, so many new possibilities. Why not… try a few? Even the dirty ones.

Ren let his mouth hang open, pushing his tongue and lapping at Makoto’s cock. She chuckled above him, adjusting her angle and slamming harder against his chest. Her tip brushed past his lips, bitterness and salt dripping onto his tongue, and Ren involuntarily moaned. Fuck it; he wrapped his lips around her cock and sucked, swirling his tongue around the hot, hard flesh. A few muffled moans and short wet gags escaped him as he adjusted, but soon Ren found himself gleefully slurping on what little cock escaped his cleavage. Tongue on the underside, kisses and licks across the shaft… he desperately tried to remember what made him go wild so he could watch Makoto’s smug expression crack.

“O-oh, fuck…” Makoto moaned. She ran a hand through Ren’s hair, fingers curling around it, holding him in place as she brushed past his lips. “You’re so good at that!”

Why did that give him such a thrill to hear? The train of thought vanished as Makoto reached back and took hold of Ren’s cock, slowly pumping her hand along its shaft. Ren bucked his hips into her grip, struggling under her weight. The sadistic smirk returned as Makoto’s hand moved to cup his balls, and Ren let out a plaintive whine. At least, until it was cut off by a particularly hard thrust.

“Shh… don’t worry, Ren. I know just how to make you feel good,” Makoto groaned, “Just keep – ah! – s-sucking that cock…!”

Ren gave her tip a teasing swirl, gulping down a mouthful of bitter pre-cum. Tightening her grip on his hair, Makoto slithered her other hand down between his thighs. Moving past his balls, her fingers poked and probed around the skin until they found something that made Ren squeal; something that shot lightning up his spine. That definitely wasn’t his arse!

His eyes rolled back, and his body trembled as Makoto’s fingers slipped inside him. Alien pleasure battered his mind as she explored his brand new cunt, stroking along inner walls and searching for secret spots. God, he could feel himself dripping around her hand. His thighs clamped together, shaking violently as she pressed against something. Ren moaned, his hands grabbing the sides of the table. Makoto, in turn, yanked his head closer and pounded her cock down his throat.

Gulps and gags filled Ren’s world. His eyes watered as Makoto fucked his face, his body quivering under her fingers’ devilish work. Pressure built in his core, mounting faster with every second, driving him wild with anticipation. With need.

With a scream, muffled by Makoto’s cock, Ren came; his body clamped around those teasing fingers as shivers wracked every muscle. The cock left his mouth, and he was free to whimper as flashes of white tore through his mind. Pulses ran through his cock, but so very different from the short bursts he was used to. Cum oozed out his tip instead of spurting, hot drops pooling on his stomach. Ren slumped back, still floating in the haze, still shivering and panting.

Makoto pulled his head up gently, her breath quick and shallow. “O-open wide.”

Glancing down at her cock – at her hand frantically jerking the impressive length – Ren let his mouth hang open. Pushed his tongue out and waited eagerly for his reward. Makoto grunted, her hips bucking, and the first spurt splattered across Ren’s cheek. Another over his forehead, more oozing over his lips… a few found their mark and pooled on his tongue, the saltiness swimming in his mind. Ren swallowed on instinct, and the delightfully dirty aftertaste lingered.

“That was… amazing,” Makoto breathed, “I guess that means you’re as much a slut as us, right?”

More rumbling from behind him. More laughter as Ren’s cheeks flushed with heat. He could still feel the thick cum drip its way down his face…

“Who knew?” Ren murmured, head still light. Was that what it felt like to be used? Maybe he hadn’t done as much of a number on his girls as he thought, just pushed the right buttons to get them to crave this. Or, you know, Mara was playing around with his mind.

Hey, power corrupts, right?

Ren slipped off the table, catching himself as his legs refused to cooperate. He propped his elbows on the flimsy, sweat-soaked plastic and tried to catch his breath. “That was intense. I don’t think I’ve ever cum so- h-hah!”

He squeaked as something warm and wet ran circles about his anus. A quick glance behind confirmed it; Makoto, kneeling behind him, burying her face in his enhanced buttocks as her hands hefted the plump weight. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but another loving lick knocked his unstable mind back down.

“A-are you still going?” Ren gasped.

“How could I resist this?” She said, sinking her fingers into the soft flesh. “It’s so… mesmerising.”

Right, her kink. Of course. The brunette bob buried itself between his buttocks, her tongue probing Ren until he almost collapsed on the table. Everything was so damn sensitive; even just her groping his arse sent an incredible sensation up his spine. He bit his lip and groaned, the ticklish pleasure joined by her fingers as they stretched him out. Another pair slipped into his soaked cunt, and he melted against the table. Subtle, but strong waves worked over his new body, goosebumps erupting on his skin.

Ren made a mental note to ‘use’ this form more often.

Makoto pulled away, and something hot and heavy smacked between Ren’s buttocks. He pushed back against her cock, giggling breathlessly as Makoto ground it between his ample cheeks. She peeled off her tops and skirt, leaving her standing in her torn leggings. Her tits swayed gently with each thrust; glistening with sweat and only a few cups smaller than his own. Ren yelped as she smacked his arse, shooting her a glare that made her flush and giggle.

“I could get used to this view,” Makoto said casually.

“It’s not bad from this end either.” Ren adjusted his arms, eyes firmly on her cock. Not quite as impressive as when it vanished between his heavy tits – which stayed squished against the plastic, for now – but not bad. Although, why stop at not bad?

The Shadow agreed. The room darkened again, and that strange tingling worked its way down Ren’s spine. He groaned as his arse swelled to fill Makoto’s palms, growing more obscene with every second. Her groping grew more vigorous, her thrusting more desperate. Makoto groaned, her cock twitching against him.

Mara rumbled, and something else pushed against Ren’s arse. He glanced back, and his eyes widened at the pair of shafts pressed against him.

Makoto pulled back, seemingly oblivious to the fact she’d grown a second monster cock, and stared lovingly down at Ren’s plush arse. She spread his cheeks, grinding her cocks along his cunt as her thumb ran in languid circles. “Are you ready?”

Ren nodded and tried not to brace himself. The tips of her cocks pressed firmly against his holes, meeting a token resistance. When Makoto broke through, Ren broke utterly. Stretched past the breaking point, every inch sucked into his greedy holes sent another harsh shiver through him. Every small movement sent his mind whirling, his body pushing desperately back. Makoto’s grip tightened on his waist. A few short thrusts, working herself deeper, and Ren collapsed onto the table with his eyes glazed and his vision unfocused.

So good… so full…

“You make a wonderful cock-sleeve, Ren…” Makoto purred. She curled her fingers around his tousled hair and gently pulled, forcing his head back as she sank further. By the time her hips smacked against his jiggling arse, Ren could barely think. Barely breathe. Filled to the brim and beyond, stuffed full of hot, hard cock.

She went slow, at first, letting Ren’s body adjust to the overwhelming sensations. But it didn’t take long for her to move up to pounding, deep and hard, her hips crashing against his plush arse. The table creaked and scratched across the floor, Ren’s grip on the edge tightening as each thrust battered his brain. The pressure didn’t build so much as it rushed up, flooding his core with intense heat. The first spank made him yelp; the second made him moan. By the third he was a mewling mess with his head buried in his arms, shivering and shaking.

Makoto growled and grabbed his wrists, pulling them back like a pair of handlebars. Ren squealed and panted, tongue hanging out of his mouth as she picked up speed. As she pounded his obscene, curvaceous frame. His tits swung heavily under his chest, his cock hanging uselessly between his legs. No wonder Haru had gone wild when he’d fucked her like this! A strangled moan escaped him. His knees knocked together.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…!” Ren panted between snatched breaths.

“You’re so tight!” Makoto moaned, shoving herself down to the hilt and rolling her hips. “Oh, I could fuck you like this forever!”

He wanted it. He needed it! Ren whimpered and groaned as she hit every sensitive spot. The unbearable pressure in his core screamed in his mind, wiping out any other thought. More. More, more, more!

Something shattered in him, and Ren screamed. He tightened around Makoto’s pounding cocks, every muscle quivering with delight as spasms wracked him. She didn’t stop fucking him even as waves of pleasure reduced Ren to a melted mess of spent lust. As his cock pulsed, swinging and spraying cum across the floor. Slumping forwards, Ren giggled and panted as his head filled with white haze, his body still tensing with each powerful aftershock.

He swore something shadowy curled around his neck. A tendril, a hand, a collar…

Makoto spanked him until his enormous arse turned red. She grit her teeth, gasped, and grabbed him by the waist. With a strangled shout she slammed down to the hilt. Ren moaned, one hand pressing on his stomach as the pulsing cocks pumped him full of hot, thick cum. As it leaked from his abused holes and down his shapely thighs. She collapsed atop him, burying her head in his messy hair.

“Good slut,” Makoto breathed.

“You’re one to… to talk,” Ren managed.

He squeaked as she smacked his thigh.

“I guess I should’ve expected things to end up like this,” She sighed contentedly, “You’re not going to be the only one who needs a long shower.”

“Normally I’d be happy to join you, but, uh…” Ren hissed as her cocks slipped out of him, a small waterfall of sticky cum working down his thighs. His lean, muscular thighs. He glanced over his shoulder and down at his old body, still shaking with the intensity of the other’s orgasm. Makoto had been put back too; not a thick, throbbing cock in sight. That kind of disappointed him. Not just because of the incredible fucking feeling, but, well… having her satisfy her anal cravings on the other girls might be fun to watch.

Although, Haru was the sadistic one…

Mara snickered in the shadows under the table. Ren made to kick it, but couldn’t get his legs to do what they were told. Not that it mattered, anyway. He doubted he could get rid of the powerful bastard that easily. Not that he’d want to, but if Mara was going to start taking charge like that… Ren shook his head. Did it matter? He still had control. One lapse didn’t mean anything.

Ren reached for his neck but found nothing. Yeah. Control. All his, despite the faintest sinking feeling in his gut.


End file.
